


Make the First Move

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: Art Request  for Mikasa/Jean.





	Make the First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Art Request from Deviantart: https://guil-t-pleasurez.deviantart.com/art/Make-The-First-Move-request-ModerateAnge-436710916

Sasha stood by the cabin window, peering outside. Although she had thought she was being sneaky, the man outside looked sharply upwards. She ducked quickly back inside, her heart pounding with the rush of almost getting caught.

“What are you doing?”

The girl flinched, startled by her cabin mate’s voice. She had thought that she was asleep. Apparently she was going to be wrong about a lot of things today.

Mikasa frowned. “Sasha, what’s going on?”

Sasha considered keeping what she had seen a secret. If Jean wanted to be found, he would’ve said something, right?

No, he was probably just being a little shy. He could use some help.

Sasha pointed towards the door. Grinned. “Somebody’s here to see you.”

“Somebody…?” Mikasa rose from the bed and crossed the room so that she stood beside Sasha at the window. She lowered her voice. “Is it Jean again?”

“Yep.”

She sighed. “He just doesn’t give up.”

“Doesn’t give up?” Sasha laughed. “He’s barely even started trying! He keeps chickening out.”

“I know. It’s a pain in the neck.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Sasha asked, watching as her friend started over to the door.

Mikasa glanced back at her. “I’m going to be direct, of course.”

______________________________________________________________________

 

Jean flinched and looked up, sensing that the raven-haired beauty stood looking over him. He quickly scrambled to his feet. “Oh, uh… h-hey Mikasa.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked bluntly, cutting straight to the point.

He gulped. “I… um… well, I wanted to know if… maybe… uh…”

“Maybe what?”

“You might want to…”

“To what?” she demanded, staring at him intently. It looked as though she were waiting for something.

Jean struggled with his words for a moment before turning away. “… It’s nothing.”

Mikasa sighed. “Every time,” she murmured.

Jean glanced back at her. “Huh? What do you–”

She had gotten much closer when he hadn’t been looking at her. Now she leaned close, close enough so that her nose brushed his. Close enough so that the blush on his face warmed hers.

He gulped. Leaned away.

Mikasa frowned. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Wh–What do you me–”

This time his words were cut off because of the cold lips pressed to his. The kiss was brief. Straight to the point, just like the words that followed it. “I know you like me,” the girl told him softly. “I like you too. You don’t have to try and ask me out anymore. My answer is already yes.”

Shock was clear on Jean’s face as he stammered, “B-B-But… But what… what about…?”

“Eren?” she guessed, reading his expression.

He nodded slowly.

“Eren is like a brother to me. There’s nothing between us.” Although her expression was still solemn, a faint blush now lit up her face. She curled a strand of dark hair behind one of her ears. “Besides, you’re the one I like.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes, of course. I kissed you, didn’t I?”

His blush got a few shades darker. “O-Oh. Right.”

Mikasa smiled a little. She turned and walked back to the cabin. Pausing just before opening the door, she spoke up again without even turning to look at Jean. “See you later, at training,” she told his softly.


End file.
